Mistletoe
by aheartmadefullmetal16
Summary: A gift for kahasyn on tumblr for the 2016 Secret Santa. The Christmas season is in full swing. Roy and Riza enjoy it with some certain holiday traditions...


For kahasyn for Fullmetal Positivity Secret Santa! I was so conflicted between a LOTR centered thing and something for your lovely art, but ultimately decided to go with this :) Based on your beautiful art, which can be found here (  post/153530986883/your-book-is-upside-down-i-saw-this-prompt#notes )

Also, just because I can, I stuck in a little Easter egg that alludes to my fic "call to arms" which can be found here (  post/146742142601/call-to-arms )

* * *

"Merry Christmas, love."

The words came half hummed and sweetly slurred from Roy's mouth. A warm feeling stirred in Riza's chest, and she smiled lazily. The remains of slumber's pleasant hold retreated slowly from her senses, and she instinctively snuggled back into Roy's embrace. A shiver ran down her spine as he brushed aside her hair to kiss the silvery scar on her neck.

"Merry Christmas, Roy." Riza's voice was gravelly and low from sleep, and it made her sound like a man.

"Oh, I didn't know I had spent the night with a _Mister_ Hawkeye," Roy joked, playfully poking her in the side.

"That's _Mrs. Mustang_ to you," she replied, a laugh bubbling from her mouth as she rolled over to tickle his stomach. His warmth overwhelmed her as he chuckled, and as her fingers roamed over his scarred skin she couldn't help but appreciate that he was finally hers.

"Of course; how could I forget?" Roy replied, taking her hand and carefully kissing the spot where her ring usually resided. After nearly losing the ring between the sheets as she slept one night, Riza had gotten into the habit of placing her precious ring in the drawer of her bedside table when she went to bed. That simple action would ensure that she never lost it.

Electricity sparked between their skin when his lips touched her fingers, and she couldn't help but stroke his face gently. "I certainly could've forgotten. Sometimes I think you're too good to be true," she murmured. It was true; the lazy haze of love Riza currently felt for her husband was setting her entire body ablaze. It didn't matter that it was snowing outside, or that their apartment floors were cold- Roy was her sun, her purpose, and her hope, and she couldn't believe how lucky she was.

Roy smiled widely, and her heart melted all over again. "Me? Please." His voice was full of love, and undeniably sweet. "I'm the lucky one." With exceeding gentility he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her softly. Love exploded in Riza's chest as he did so, and she was quite sure there was no better feeling. Roy had always made her feel comfortably vulnerable, and she always knew she could trust him with every part of her. There was no longer any fear in baring herself to him; their marriage had solidified and cemented their bond.

After lying next to each other comfortably for a few moments, Roy said, "I'd better start breakfast." His fingers absentmindedly swirled across her skin, signing 'you're beautiful' in their code over and over again. Riza cherished his silent words and smiled.

"I suppose so," she replied. She was loath to let him leave her side; she jealously wanted his warmth to stay close to her. But as she debated pulling him back to her, her stomach rumbled uncomfortably, making the pair of them laugh.

"Come on, I'll make your favorite. Bacon and eggs soaked in syrup," Roy said, sitting up and letting the sheets slip off his bare body.

"You know me so well," she replied, admiring him all the more as he pulled on his discarded clothing.

"I should hope so," he said with a laugh. "We've been together long enough." With that deep look of unabashed adoration in his eyes that Riza so loved, he leaned back over the bed to kiss her forehead and play with the fringe of her bangs. She hummed a laugh and leaned into his touch before he left the room.

Still smiling widely, she slid over to his side of the bed and settled into the warm spot where her husband had resided. Riza drifted in and out of sleep for about a half hour, simply reveling in the safety and closure she felt. There were very few times in her life that she allowed herself to be so exposed, and she realized with a startling jolt that all of those times had involved Roy. She would never forget the respectful gentility with which he had deciphered the flame alchemy notes, touching her only when he absolutely needed to and not a moment more. Her heart twinged as she remembered the way Roy had cried when he burned the notes from her back. Her mind drifted to other, more pleasant and private memories just as Roy called to her.

"Riza, I'm just about finished." His voice was alert and kind, and Riza crawled out from beneath the sheets, feeling a mixture of excitement and reluctance. She scanned their bedroom for her clothes, the action of discarding them now part of one of those more pleasant and private memories from before. A chill swept over her as she slipped on her clothes, finishing with a green tank top and her purple pajama pants. She carefully donned her wedding ring, admiring the way it shone in the half-light. Goosebumps rose on her skin as she tiredly made her way to the kitchen.

Roy leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, holding a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He seemed to be very focused on the words he was reading, which was a spectacular feat considering his book was most definitely upside down. Riza bit back a laugh and glanced above his head. Sure enough, there was a modest sprig of mistletoe hanging down from the door frame, decorated with a red ribbon. He looked up at her expectantly as she approached, a cheeky smirk crossing his very handsome features. She smirked right back at him, crossing her arms and yawning, "Your book is upside down."

A red tinge bled into Roy's cheeks and he smiled sheepishly. "Can't blame me for trying," he said, taking a sip of his tea. "I mean, it _is_ a tradition."

"You attempting to read a book upside down?" Riza teased. "When was the last time you did that?"

Roy laughed and rolled his eyes. "It's happened once or twice with new alchemy books. Sometimes you just can't tell," he said. As he spoke he closed his book and set it on the counter along with his tea. "Now, are you gonna kiss me, or make me wait?" He wrapped his arms around Riza's waist, and raised an eyebrow.

Riza smirked, reaching her arms up and twining her fingers together behind his neck. She eyed the mistletoe above their heads, and then stared directly at Roy. Slowly, deliberately, she began to lean in. Their noses brushed against each other, and Roy closed his eyes. Mere millimeters from Roy's lips, Riza stopped. Her voice came out husky and seductive as she murmured, "I'm just going to make you stand here and wait." She knew perfectly well that Roy would never force himself upon her, especially not when she had control of the situation. He'd always been like that. Riza leaned away from him, extricating herself from his embrace and sauntering to the oven.

Roy groaned, frustrated but amused. "You just love torturing me, don't you?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, a sneaky smile appearing across her face. She took a fork from the silverware drawer and speared a piece of bacon. _Crunchy with a bit of softness,_ she thought. _My favorite._ "Perfect," she said, taking another piece.

"Just like you," Roy murmured, suddenly right behind her. She jumped slightly, but relaxed back into him once the initial shock died off. Old habits died hard, no matter how long it had been. Her husband wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers stroking her sides.

"You flatter me," she replied, trailing her fingers along the silver scars on his hands with a delicate lightness. Roy kissed the curve of her shoulder where it met her neck, moving up slowly to lovingly press his lips against her scar.

"Only because it's true," he said, lips still against her skin. Pleasant chills went down Riza's spine, and she turned around in his arms. Roy hugged her sweetly, and Riza felt incredibly safe within his arms.

"I'm definitely not perfect, love," she replied. "You know that as well as I do."

"You're perfect to me."

Those words warmed Riza from the inside out. Roy had said them to her before, but this time the softness in his voice brought tears to her eyes. She looked up into Roy's eyes and found the look she so loved and adored residing there. "Come here," she said, grabbing his shirt and grinning widely. Keeping that look of love on his face, Roy raised his eyebrows and smiled. Riza just laughed and pushed him backwards, leading him carefully back to the kitchen doorframe where the mistletoe hung. Finally she pushed him against the wood and leaned against him.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing the hollow of his neck gently.

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing her forehead.

Riza tilted her head up, looking at her husband with as much love and tenderness as she could muster. Slowly, deliberately, she leaned in and kissed him softly.

Riza had always loved the magic Christmas brought each winter. But this year, she felt the magic most in the way Roy kissed her. It didn't matter that the presents under the tree were few in number, or that their extended families were small. They had each other, and that was enough.


End file.
